


Decisions

by SkiaShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Snarky Harry Potter, snake in lion's clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaShadow/pseuds/SkiaShadow
Summary: Oneshot about a slightly more mature Harry dealing with Draco's badges in the Triwizard Tournament.





	1. Harry Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello people. Just a short oneshot to get my creative juices flowing for a longer length fanfic I’m starting, featuring a slightly crazy Hermione who is incredibly intelligent, but also incredibly scary, especially to the Ravenclaws who’ve heard the stories. More on that later. Probably within the next week. I make no promises. Anyway, this is probably all I’m writing for this, though maybe I’ll add to it if you guys ask. - Skía
> 
> Note: I also have a FFnet account. I generally post things there more often, and sometimes up to a week before I post here, so you might want to check that out.
> 
> Disclaimer: Skía Shadow is not a J.K. Rowling. Skía Shadow does not own Harry Potter. Skía Shadow is a bad elf because Skía Shadow is not an elf. Skía Shadow is a Time Lord.

Harry Potter had made a decision. An important, life changing decision. He decided to, in his own words, ‘screw this shit.’ It was not a random decision. He had been provoked. Provoked by none other than Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy had, as usual, been being an arrogant toerag who made bad decisions and was generally an idiot. Harry could have dealt with that, he was used to it, but this time most of Hogwarts agreed with Draco Malfoy. This, you see, was a problem. A very big problem. So Harry, being Harry, decided to do something idiotic and nonsensical.

Harry took the badge Draco was holding out to Hermione. He pinned it to his robes, obscuring the Gryffindor symbol.

‘Thank you, Draco. I’m honored to be bestowed with such a gift from a noble being such as a Malfoy.’

Malfoy stared at him, mouth agape. Harry used every ounce of his considerable stubbornness and willpower to prevent himself from laughing at the expression on his rival’s face. 

‘En boca cerrada, no entran moscas,’ he deadpanned, glad he had payed attention in the Spanish lessons at his muggle primary school. A large portion of the muggleborns at Hogwarts spoke rudimentary Spanish and it was worth it to see the expressions on their faces. Draco, meanwhile, was stuttering.

‘Wh-You-Pot-Button-Huh? Ugh! You insufferable...Urgh!’

‘Something you’re trying to say, Draco? I’m afraid I couldn’t quite understand you.’ Harry raised an eyebrow, mouth twitching slightly. Damn. He really needed to start learning how to mask his facial expressions better.

Next to Harry, Hermione also seemed to be trying to hide her amusement, and surprise at Harry. Harry understood. He normally fell hook, line, and sinker for whatever taunts Malfoy tried to use on him. Mostly it was because Harry was angry and wanted to get into a verbal sparring match with someone. Normally though, trying to spar with Malfoy didn’t do anything but make Harry more annoyed. Malfoy was not even remotely witty, which made having a witty ‘conversation’ with him incredibly difficult.

It had taken him four years, but now Harry understood that there was no point trying with Malfoy. He instead opted to subtly make fun of him by leaving him confused as hell, wondering what Harry was playing at. 

After hearing Harry’s last comment and taking about a minute to process that it was meant to be sarcastic, Malfoy raised his fist in rage, saying ‘Potter…’ in warning. 

Hermione moved suddenly, as if she thought Harry was going to pull out his wand on Malfoy. Harry did no such thing. He merely put on an innocent face and said ‘Yes?’

Malfoy’s face turned the color of a blotchy, heavily sunburned, red creature.He punched Harry hard in the face. The last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was Snape entering the hallway. Glad that he was clearly unarmed and not a threat, Harry smiled. 

Step one, phase one, mission one: Start cluing Snape into the fact that Draco is the bully, not me. Guess I can check that off.


	2. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry explains himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to add another one shot as a sequel-ish thing, so yay! Um yeah it’s like a year later than I thought it would be but… I have no excuses. Um. Sorry.   
> P.S. I’m sorry, I think it’s a drastic decline in quality from the last chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter… Oh the things I would do… *evil laugh.* Anyway, I don’t own it. Unfortunately. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling and it’s not in the public domain (yet).

Harry woke up in a very familiar bed. Contrary to what might be expected from that statement, it was not his own bed. It was his bed in the Hospital Wing. He slowly pried his eyes open to see something else familiar. Hermione was right next to his bed, looking slightly worried. He turned his head, fully expecting to see another familiar sight, but Ron was not there. Harry sighed. He had forgotten about Ron’s idiocy. Before his mind drifted to thinking about the complete stupidity and absolute foolishness of that weasel, Hermione's voice interrupted him.

“Who are you and what have you done with my slightly stupid, impulsive friend who lacks an ounce of cunning?” She exclaimed, the amused glint in her eye giving her away.

“The name’s Potter. Harry Potter,” Harry deadpanned.

Hermione let out a snort of amusement. “Since when do you watch Bond?”

“I’m assuming that’s a rhetorical question. I grew up in the muggle world.”

Harry saw Hermione’s face contort with realization for a split second and sighed. Everyone always forgot that he knew about muggle society, as he was so famous in the wizarding world. But it wasn’t really their fault. If he weren’t himself and he met himself he would probably assume he knew all about the wizarding world too. Wait… that was confusing. Whatever. 

“Uhhh… Harry? Earth to Harry?”

“So, Ms. Granger, your ego has reached the point where you think you are qualified to represent the entirety of Earth. You are even more of a dunderheaded fool than I thought you were,” said Harry in his best Snape impression.

Hermione’s eyes widened.

“How did you get so good at that?”

Harry just grinned mysteriously.

“I don’t think I’ve said this yet, but what you did earlier with Malfoy? That was pretty badass.”

Harry’s grin widened.

“That’s what I was going for.”

Hermione’s grinned, but then abruptly stopped. She wrinkled her forehead in thought. 

“Harry… don’t take this the wrong way… but you’ve always acted much stupide- I mean not as smart as you’re currently acting. Were you… were you hiding it?”

“Hermione, the moment I entered the wizarding world, I knew I’d have to be careful. My main reasoning was that I didn’t want to alert old Voldyshorts and his gang of idiots to the fact that they might be facing an actual threat.”

“But didn’t you think Voldemort was dead at the time? And then why did you stop pretending?”

“I never thought Voldemort was dead. Hagrid implied as much when he first explained about the wizarding world to me. And as to why I stopped hiding it… well Malfoy was being an idiot, and Ron was- is- well, you know… so I just kinda snapped. It was too much. And then I thought, now that I’ve messed up, why not just drop the pretense? I’ll be in danger whether they think I’m smart or not. I was really only hurting myself.”

Hermione nodded. 

“I always thought you were smarter than you let on. I’m glad you decided to stop hiding.”

Harry smiled. 

_Step two, phase one, mission one: Get Hermione in on it, even if she doesn’t realize it yet. I can check that off too, though of course I’ll have to tell her she’s helping me with my plan at some point. And also tell her the plan. But that can wait. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review? Please?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: En boca cerrada, no entran moscas. - In English this literally translates to something along the lines of ‘In one’s closed mouth, no flies enter.’ (Spanish is not my first language, and I’m still in the process of learning it. This may be slightly incorrect, but the idea is the same.) 
> 
> As always, please review! And check out my other fic, Other’s Perspectives, if you haven’t already. It features a Hermione with an awesome mind palace and great questions about platform 9 ¾ existence (I still want those answered, J.K.Rowling!). Thanks for reading, please review! - Skía


End file.
